Digimon Genesis
by Untrustworthiness
Summary: Who were the first Digidestined and why was their story not written down in the Digital World's history? My version of the first Digidestined with fresh new faces that will make you look at the series in a new light? Adventure, comedy, romance, and more!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE: The Beginning of Digidestined

You couldn't exactly blame them.

It was a whole new world, a whole new experience.

But to us, they were pioneers of the digital world. They were the first children ever to go into data embedded land with partners by their side.

Before we start, there were nine children that originally came.

Nine children with partners with that said.

A secret enemy that no one could fight alone.

As they said long ago, fight together or fall alone.

"Those who will have a sense some sort of justice will fight for what's right, by destiny's hand, human children will help us protect the Digital World and their own world. There's a quality that partnership only can produce, a partnership between two different types of creatures."

One brash headed boy who loved wearing goggles.

A pair of twins who could differ like the north and south pole.

A girl who never forgot that horrible night.

A guy who didn't have the tools to prepare him for a journey.

A young boy who didn't want to be here.

Another little girl who was afraid.

A boy who was misguided into the darkness.

And a girl who hopelessly followed him in as he was her light.

That made nine.

A team that would change the digital world, but would never be marked down in history by anything but silhouettes and stories about them.

A selfless journey that would end in disaster, no matter which turns and straights they went down.

Sometimes destiny isn't nice.

And there aren't always happy endings.

**Author's Note: So, I decided to make the prologue short! C:**

**For those of you reading, I am making my own version of the first Digidestined that were never heard of.**

**Instead of five, there will be nine. Why did the silhouette show only five in the Digimon Adventures 00? It will come later on, but for now…enjoy.**

**Yeah, nine main characters. It might be excessive, but it'll stir up drama.**

**What will be their crests? **

**Estimate of Character Ages: Twelve to thirteen.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Summer Camp's Field Trip! Let's Make Friends!

**Author's Note: Uh, I can't count. There are actually nine Digidestined. _;; I know that's a large number, but…I can't delete any one of them. It would make things…weird.**

"You got to be kidding me, out of all the day camps I can go to, my parents select this one! And I am stuck with people who I cannot work with!" screeched a girl with dark dirt red hair who looked like she was about to pull her hair out. If her screams of disdain didn't say that she was unhappy to be there, her dark blue eyes certainly did the job.

"Hay princess, I am not happy about getting stuck with you either. I got a whole summer ahead of me, and my parents stick me with my brother in some camp because they want some down time," retorted another girl as she pulled her dark blue hair out of her face. God, this girl was just close enough to a brat. If someone wasn't going to get her to shut up, well, she would just go crazy.

"That makes me feel so much better," remarked the girl sarcastically as she moved her hands down back into her lap. She didn't really mind the trip too much, but her attempts at conversation with the wordless girl were shot down every time.

"Glad to make your day shine even brighter."

"Could I at least get your name, it's kind of hard to talk to someone without even knowing their name. I'll start! My name is Megumi Tenshi, I come from Shibuya area of Tokyo," she then added on as she hoped that it would be a decent conversation starter. Though she might be popular back at her school, she couldn't squeeze in a word with her partner on the bus.

"Uh, if you want to put it that way, my name is Naomi Yuujou. I also come from the Shibuya area with my twin brother, Yuuma," she responded, "I guess it's nice to meet you."

"Naomi, Naomi, you have to introduce me to your older brother, he seems cute," Megumi cheerfully announced to the girl as she put her hands behind her head to cushion it. Of course she could get a recluse to talk, she after all _was_ talented.

"You're going to regret saying that, honestly. If you think I am anti-social, you should get a look at that idiot," sighed Naomi.

As the two girls continue to bicker or talk with each other, the bus continued to move forward as it shuttled the group forward towards the beach. It was a small summer day camp that took care of children from ages six to eighteen, the price was cheap and it would allow parents to work or do whatever they wanted. Some of the kids weren't happy about the trip, but others were a bit _too_ ecstatic as they continued to run their motor mouths on about the trip.

"I've never played soccer at the beach!" exclaimed the boy with goggles on top of his head, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take advantage of that."

Adjusting the goggles to a position where they would not bother him, he turned around towards the window flashed a cheesy grin to his "bus buddy". Of course, his excitement was rather bluntly ignored despite the volume that his voice was at. Nobody appreciated loud mouths that yelled about stupid things that nobody really wanted to hear.

"'Ay you! I ain't no babysitter, so shut your trap an' sit your butt down! You ain't the only one of this bus, and I'm sure as hell that nobody wanna hear you yell about things they ain't gonna be caring about," shouted the bus driver after he turned around.

And that certainly did shut the goggle head up.

"Uh, you're going to lose your soccer ball in the sea," responded the boy as he looked away from the window.

"I doubt I will, I mean I am going to be a professional when I grow up! The name Takuma Kojima is going to be famous someday, you hear that, Michi? "

"If you say so, but don't expect me to tell you I said so when you lose the ball in the ocean," said the boy with a small sigh as he looked in the contents of his bag again. Everything he needed for survival for a week, it was amazing how he got everything to fit in there nicely.

The conversation between the two boys was drowned out by another discourse between other passengers of the bus, they would get there sooner or later and the thought of the beach was rather inviting. Warm water, no parents, and the next two whole days to themselves. Despite the group being a day camp, the director decided that the first few days would be an actual camp so that the campers would have only one choice. The choice to befriend others and make the time go by quicker.

"Yuuma-senpai, Yuuma-senpai!" shouted two children that the boy had unluckily been partnered with, "We're almost to the beach!"

It was too bad that he couldn't exactly get the kids to shut up, he had been put in charge of them and expected to be quite kind to them. His sister already begged to change seats with him as she knew that he couldn't stand children and she didn't want to converse with a girl who seemed awfully girly. Yuuma was almost too glad that the children allowed him to sleep during the trip; they weren't loud and obnoxious as he expected them to be. Well, expect for now but that was a different story.

"Yeah, yeah. I see the beach too, don't get too excited now," responded the boy. His orbs were slowly being covered by his eyelids once again, maybe he could squeeze in a few more seconds of sleep in the noisy bus before they got to the beach. If he tried sleeping in the sand, Yuuma would end up with sand in his mouth.

"Akane-chan, we are going to build a sandcastle for senpai!" cheered the boy.

"O-of course, Arata-kun. We're going to make the biggest sandcastle of them all!" she gleefully mused while the bus came to a slow and steady stop.

As the whole bus began to empty out, there were two thirteen year olds who still remained on the bus with their belongings. They were moving rather slowly which annoyed the bus driver(who sadly only wanted to get home and spend the night with his children).

"Emi, you better hurry up," the boy whispered as he picked up the girl's bag, "I'll bring everything for you."

The girl moved her lips to form a small pout, then placing her hands on her hips. "You do everything for me, Haru! Can't I do something for once?" From their childhood, they never managed to part and he would always treat her like a princess. The memories faded in and faded out quickly as the bus driver pressed the horn impatiently. Grabbing the bag from her friend, she quickly made her way down the center of the bus to the door.

"You're getting out, right? Or else, we're gonna go back now!" he shouted.

"You coming, Haru?" she teased as she stepped out of the bus gracefully. The boy snapped out of his daze, and then followed the girl out.

One heck of a summer was coming their way.

**Author's Note: For my reference...**

**Takuma means real pioneer, Kojima means small island. M**

**Megumi means blessing or heaven sent, Tenshi means angel. F**

**Yuuma means true gentleness, Yuujou means friendship. M**

**Naomi means honest beautiful, Yuujou means friendship. F**

**Michi means path, Ando means peaceful wisteria. M**

**Akane means deep red, Sasaki means help tree. F**

**Arata means new or fresh, Nakamura means in a village. M**

**Emi means beautiful picture, Hayashi means grove. F**

**Haru means clear up, Shimizu means pure water. M**

**Five males, four females.**

**I hope you enjoyed my little introductions to all the characters. ^-^; I am going to have a hard time picking Digimon for them, I know that for sure!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Wait, Was That A Hurricane?**

But as soon as they had left the bus and the driver had speed away, the beautiful and feathery sky began to loose its light gradually. Despite the change of lighting, no one noticed and continued to pour into the beach with shouts and exclamations.

"Come on, Yuuma-senpai! Let's go to the beach!" giggled Akane as she grabbed the boy's arm without hesitations and tightly held onto Arata's hand. Pulling them along, they began to their descent to the warm waters and a hopefully fun quick week at the beach.

"Don't be so hasty," replied Yuuma as he followed the younger girl and her friend, matching their pace.

"Hasty, nii-san? Don't tell me all that studying has made you slow," Mizuki said as she pushed her way passed Megumi to make a sarcastic comment at her brother. Brushing some of her dark hair out of her face, she looked at him mockingly.

Ignoring the quarreling siblings, Megumi tried to catch up to them. Perhaps her good looks and way with words could separate their fight?

"Hay now!" Megumi mused as she pushed her in between the two, and then winking at Mizuki with a smug smile on her face. "Aren't siblings supposed to get along, especially fraternal twins?"

"I wouldn't get along with that _idiot_ if it meant saving the world," he remarked as he looked at Megumi.

"C'mon, even _I_ get along with my siblings!" she then cheerfully said as she put her arms around both of them. It was turning out well, but she couldn't spend her whole vacation hearing two **siblings** bickering about stupid things.

"That's not true," Takuma exclaimed as he joined the growing group of people with Michi right behind him, "My siblings don't like talking to me at all! Hikaru, my sibling, likes to ignore me!"

"You're not helping my point," Megumi argued, "They should get along at least!"

"I have to agree with her," Michi whispered quietly as he looked at Takuma who looked like he was about to go all, "I'm right and you're not" on the girl.

"Okay, okay, I know that!" Takuma said defensively as he looked at both of them as if they attacked him like savages. Holding tightly onto the straps of his backpack, he uncomfortably looked at the group and began to move away slowly.

"You don't sound like you know that," Mizuki responded as she looked at him with a small smile spreading across her face. Before she continued to look at him, she pushed Megumi's arm off her shoulders and moved forward. Turning around as the group stopped, they formed some kind of semi-circle thing. With the exception of Arata and Akane who were playing in the sand in front of them, the whole group was beginning to come together.

An interesting combination of people.

"You guys are really loud," stated a girl with blond hair and a red streak as she joined the group with a boy right behind her, "But I guess it's good to be with some loud people. I don't want to have awkward silence the whole trip."

As the boy who was trailing behind caught up, he panted, "Emi..you know we have plenty of time to chat to everyone." As he did so, he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. The girl let out a tiny giggle as Megumi and Mizuki looked at the new crowd with we

"I know, Haru," she giggled as she grabbed onto his arm playfully.

But as they assembled, the sky suddenly became pitch black. To the point that they could not see each other, the sun was gone.

"This isn't normal is it?" asked a fearful voice.

"Obviously not," replied another voice. And with another moment of silence, they felt water rising up to their ankles. With no sense of direction, how could they get to safety?

The water continued to rise up, first their shins, and then their knees. A shaky voice came from Akane, "Yuuma...senpai...I'm scared."

Feeling the little girl cling onto his leg, he tried his best to pick her up carefully. He already someone pick up Arata, and all they could do now was hope for the best.

"Where the hell is our guardian...?" asked Mizuki as she felt the water lap at her knees. An uncomfortable feeling.

They all could hear someone shiver and shake with fear, but they couldn't pinpoint who it was.

And with that, a large gust of wind picked them up and tossed them about.

Into the unknown.

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a LATE update. I've been really busy and actually just started posting covers for singing. My priorities are not straight. But anyways, I posted a picture of Emi since I want to give visuals a while back. Uh...so yeah. It's at teabunniex3 deviantart. Thanks for waiting!**


End file.
